


Ghosting

by Nerdsmcgee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Touch, Blood, Child Abuse, Demonic Possession, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Possession, Tension, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdsmcgee/pseuds/Nerdsmcgee
Summary: Terry had always been kinda weird; a well known oddball amongst his peers. There was just something about him that made kids steer clear. Maybe it was the way he talked to himself, or how he jumped at nothing; maybe he just smelled funny. Either way, he was forever destined to wallow in his misery and be a loner. However, his mother sought to change that.The small family of three moved to Gotham in hopes of finding a new beginning. The Manor Mary inherited from a long lost lover right on the outskirts of the city was a dream.However, as the saying goes, they soon find out if something seems too good to be true, it usually is.





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is an au- like, Terry can see ghosts. Hnnnn I don't want to spoil it but there isn't any capes I don't think. It's more modern and normal au. Ish. Hnn. Terry is between 8 and 10 and Matt is like 3 - 5. Oh and the Manor is actually in the country cos I like the idea of that. Halle Berry is the only catwoman for me.

The house looked absolutely massive from their position at the bottom of the driveway. Heck, Terry could even see its ominous sillouette all the way from the road. The ongoing feilds of giant corn stalks surrounding the premisis made the mansion seem isolated and that much bigger.  
Terry eagerly pressed his face against the glass while trying to get a better glimpse, fogging it up and leaving greasy marks- much to his mom's chargin. He still didn't move, even after she told him to just roll down the window. He was too focused on the looming figure that was his new house. He practically broke his neck trying to see better. His mom laughed at him softly, making Matt babble and laugh with her.  
Mary stopped the car after pulling into the shadow casted by the mansion, then turned to face her boys. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, and boy was it contagious. She schooled her glee into an early neutral expression before saying, "Now boys, I need you to listen up- Matty, look at Momma." She pointed at the field, "Rule one: absolutely no going into the field at night. And if you do, don't go farther than Mr. ScareCrow."  
"Who?" Matt asked honestly, looking around wildly for this man his mother mentioned. Terry rolled his eyes while Mary smiled and directed their attention towards the decrepit looking doll hung at the arms not too far from the house. It had a bald, flower sack for a head and a cut out face that had hay falling out in clumps. The shirt it wore was a faded green and torn to Hell. It wasn't in the best condition, by far, but was enough desentive to keep the boys out of the corn field.  
Terry turned back to Mary, trying to hide the shudder that tore through his small body. "What else?"  
"Rule two: no going into that shed," she pointed to the little rundown shack off to the side of the house sitting all by itself. "There's lots of dangerous things in there that even I don't feel safe touching."  
Mary then undid her seat belt. Terry geared up for when the child locks were undid, poised to bolt out towards his new house- "Rule three: no going to the third floor. It's old and some of the floor is unstable. Or going into locked rooms or breaking any locks on doors that won't open- and I know which ones are indeed locked." She gave a pointed look to Terry, who flushed and grinned.  
"And last, but probably not least, rule four: don't touch anything breakable. Or anything you find thats even remotely old looking. Okay? Oh and the stairs- No running on those, good? Good. Now get outta here and no fighting over rooms- Matty baby, I already picked your room out. Terry, you have free range. Go nuts." Mary handed him the house key- which was long and heavy and nothing like their old house key. The familiar click of the door unlocking was signal for the boy not strapped into his car seat to haul ass. Matty whined behind him and kicked his feet. 

The front door was an almost challenge to unlock, but once Terry placed the tip of the key into the lock, it was like something pulled it into place. He stepped back with a chocked gasp and watched as it turned of its own violation. With a loud resounding click, the door was unlocked and swung open with a weary groan.  
The interior of the entry hall was dark- nearly pitch black- and smelled like mold and oldness. A cold breeze pushed a strand of hair from his face, almost beckoning him closer.Terry gripped the hem of his teeshirt and swallowed thickly before he stepped inside.  
"Woah!"  
A small body collided with his legs, making Terry stumble inside and trip on the entry rug. He then promptly ate dirt.  
Matt cackled behind him after Terry looked up at him and frowned, his fourhead an angry red with rug burn.  
"That was a dick move, you jerk." Terry said with a glare, sitting up so he could take a look around from his spot on the floor.  
The first thing he noticed was off to his left, which seemed to be little sitting room with soft looking love seats and a coffee table- all of which had been recently cleaned and dusted by his mother. To the right, a large room with a long business-meeting like table and a gaudy chandelier hanging from the ceiling was what he assumed to be the dining room. Facing him was a long dark hallway that radiated something Terry didn't like.  
While Matt immediately scampered off to go do God knows what, Terry could only stare ahead at the inky blackness that seemed to only absorb what ever light that was let in. It was a sort of darkness that led Terry to believe there was nothing on the otherside, only black and cold. He stared harder, a sudden delirious feeling urging him to try and make out a shape in the dark, something out of nothing. He leaned closer-  
"Get OUT-"  
"Baby? What's wrong?"  
Terry jolted back and into his mother's shins, flinching hard before looking up, he had a hand covering his right ear.  
Mary frowned and crouched down to Terry's level. He was shaking with eyes wide.  
"Baby? Did you..." She bit her lip, hesitant to continue. "Did you 'see' something?"  
Terry's 'gift' was a sore subject in the McGinnis household. Nobody talked about it unless Mary brought it up- which was not often enough, to be perfectly honest. But it was reasonable. Despite being a tougher woman than most, she was still hesitant to bring up his 'gift'; scared that the moment she asked, the booming voice of her late husband would suddenly echo behind them and she would have to watch Terry be punished for a characer trait he had no control over.  
Terry looked around wildly for a moment, the same irrational fear his father would pop out of nowhere at the forefront of his mind. He settled something within him for the moment, and looked almost sheepishly towards his mother. He pointed towards the front hall that lead to the heart of the home, "it- a voice... my ear. Loud." He could only respond in short bursts. But it was enough for Mary. She looked over and took Terry's hand, helping him stand.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Without a doubt, Terry nodded immediately. He trusted her with his life and then some. Mary smiled and made sure the front do was open enough to shine some light down the hall- Terry noticed the inky blackhole was gone and he could just make out the light come in through the different doorways on each side.  
"Walk with me?" His mother walked two steps ahead of him and tugged gently, holding his hand in a way he could pull away if he so desired. He didn't.  
The pair slowly make their way down the dark hallway and immediately felt the temperature difference. It was at least ten degrees colder and Terry felt it drop steadily the further they went. He chanced a glance up at his mom and blinked rapidly while doing a double take- it wasn't Mary at first- No, it was another woman- one he's never seen before. He only saw her for a second- Her black hair and dark skin, eyes that reminded him of a cat and were warm and aware. He felt something in his chest stir. When he cleared his vision he noticed his mom frowning, muttering to herself than at him, "It wasn't this cold down here when I cleaned on Saturday... maybe the air is broken... Hey, Terry, wanna see something cool?" Her sudden change in tone made him pause and stare at her. She was suddenly grinning and picking him up, carrying his almost-too-big-for-her-to-carry body to the end of the hall quickly while he giggled maniacally, past the only three doors in the hall and towards the only shut door.  
She fumbled with the handle before it swung open with suprisingly force, almost like an overexcited child. They looked at eachother, Mary seemingly taking in the fact the door basically opened itself, but passing it off as her being over zealous.  
The light that flooded the hall was warm and made something that was nervously pacing in his chest to settle. They walked in, and Terry smiled broadly. It was small, but comfortable and spacious enough to walk around in. The room had floor to ceiling windows on the outer three walls and a little door that led ro the back of th house where there would be a little fenced in garden (there were the rements of one, he noticed). Mary sat him back on the floor and led him to an oddly shaped sheet- "I thought since you spend all that time drawing and writing and stuff, I thought you'd might like this as your own private studio? You know, since we never really had space for your things at the apartment... but uh... yeah. It could be your lil safe space too- I'll let matty know this is a no-go zone, if you want," She laughed almost nervously before turning to the thing behind her, "so I got you this thing..." and removing the sheet, "So? Whatdya think?"  
It was an old wooden desk, not too big but big enough- a comfortable size for what he likes to do. He watched her tug at the little drawers and bits, keeping busy with her hands and pointing out features before saying, "This drawer here is locked and I haven't been able to unlock it, so you'll have to make do for now."  
He walked closer and around it. There was a little built in lamp and a small shelf going horizontal that held it in place. Two small shelves on either side looked great for holding his pencil and paint brush cups. What got him the most was the lid on the desk that enabled him to hide his work without putting it away.  
"Terry? Baby, are you crying?"  
He was bawling, actually, even if he tried to shake his head no. Mary smiled softly and brought Terry to her, picking him up around the middle while he wrapped an arm around her neck, the rest of him hanging limply. Out of the blue, there were little footfalls that came loudly down the hall and into the room, "Mommy! Look I found this ball inside the sitting room and there was this puppy I played with and- why is Terry crying?"  
Mary gathered Matt into her side, glancing down at the chewed on and worn down red ball he held, but didn't really register it. "I think he's just a but overwhelmed, Baby. Nothing to worry about, promise. C'mon, let's go unload the car and then we'll make some cookies, alright? Have you navigated your way around to the kitchen yet?"  
Matty grinned and tugged his mother and sniffling brother towards the front of the house with uncalled for confidence, as if he knew this house front to back already, "Yup! It's one room over from the dining room 'nd it's basically connected so you don't have to worry about getting lost- anyway, can I tell you about Titus? So we..."  
The family of three left the sunroom turned studio quickly, none of them noticing the soft click of a lock belonging to the drawer that seemingly wouldn't unlock until just then.


	2. Playmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first night in their new home was odd, to say the least. Or atleast Terry thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was edited and shit by me at like 1 30 in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes. Same goes for this chapter. Next chapter we get some SPOOKS HAHAHHAHHHAH- * gag dying*.   
> Anyway, If anyone sees any mistakes tell me cos I'm the only one working on this and I can't catch everything. Enjoy!

Waking up the morning after their first night in their new home was odd, to say the least. Or atleast Terry thought so. It felt like a sleepover more than anything else; he was just a guest, spending the night in someone else's home.  
"Terry, baby, can you go get Mommy's pills? Please?" Her voice was weak and strained.  
Mary sat up and called him from her place on the couch, a hand poised over her eyes to keep out the sunlight flooding in from the large windows behind them.  
Terry could see she was trembling, even if only slightly. He always picked up on her pain. It was enough to send him scrambling off the couch, onto the floor, and into the kitchen on a mission. He spent a few minutes hunting down Mary's little black bag filled with the medicine she needed to function properly until he spotted it on the counter. Of course it'd be up there. With a determined grunt, Terry hoisted himself up the barstool and snatched the bag. He delivered the pack with a soft smile, taking the little space beside her legs that wasn't occupied by Matt- who was still dead to the world, thankfully.  
"Thanks, Baby." Mary said gently. She took out one of the many orange bottles inside with unsteady hands. Terry watched, face neutral while witnessing his mother's struggle. He learned long ago, when she first got sick, not to outright try and help, or look like he felt bad for her. She was hell bent on doing things herself, even if it took a few minutes. She was stubborn that way. Terry had patience though; he knew when to wait and when to speak up.  
Finally she popped the cap off and swallowed two of pills dry, closing her eyes with a sigh. Mary placed a hand on Matt's head on her thigh, and her other on Terry's head.  
"I'm sorry, Sugar. The headaches have been more... frequent, lately. I'm sorry if I scared you." Mary looked at him with a vulnerability that scared him more than any of his mother's fits. She looked tired and just defeated. She was supposed to be a grown up- she wasn't supposed to look so scared.  
Terry shook his head before looking down at his feet, scooting closer until Mary embraced him fully, "Don't be sorry, Momma. You... it's okay."  
Mary stared at the top of his head for a bit then sighing and tucking his face into her chest and his head under her china.  
"You're such a brave boy, Terry- like my own little soldier." His mother said between kisses pressed to his scalp, "I want you to know, you don't have to always be strong, okay? It's fine to ask for help- a lesson I still need to learn. If..." She hesitated, like always, before continuing, "if your 'gift' becomes too much, just tell me, okay? I'll help the best I can-"  
Terry stopped her, "You have to do the same, Momma. If you don't feel good, tell me. 'Communication'." He did air quotes around communication, a cheeky smIle adorning his face. Maybe all those long drawn-out hours spent in family therapy wasn't so useless afterall.  
Mary froze for a moment, recognizing the phrase instantly, until a giggle bubbled out, and then full blown laughter.  
"You little turd. Alright, I'll try. But you do too. Do we have a deal?" Mary held out her hand. Terry laughed too and shook her slightly bigger one.

The day started nicely. Mary made a whole buffet of pancakes once Matty woke up. The boy was brimming with bottomless energy taht only children his age could muster. After breakfast Mary shooed the boys away so she could clean the kitchen and mop the floor- bits of mud and grass staining the tile.  
Matt bolted out the kitchen, through the dining room, and into the sitting room across the entry hall. Terry saw the little red ball bounce behind the boy as he went before he grabbed it mid air and disappeared around the corner. The jolt that came with any activity he sees left soon after. 

Terry didn't have any friends outside of his mother and Matt, and honestly didn't mind. He was used to wandering the apartment on weekends or whenever school let out. Now, however, he had more than two rooms and a shower to explore.  
His little adventure began harmless enough. He stuck mostly with the first floor and wherever there was the most light. He discovered the hall that went straight from the front door and directly to his (he can't even think of it without grinning) studio seemed to feel different depending on the time of day. Right now flet safer and warmer.  
He then, after gawking at his private studio, drifted back up the hall and to the right where the sitting room was. He didn't have the chance to look last night for some reasons. It was cute and had a little fireplace on the outer wall of the house. There were paintings of people he didn't recognize, but had a weird feeling he did. After admiring them, Terry found a door he assumed led to the entry hall, and another room that led to the one beside it. He reached for the handle ti opened the door on the far side of the room that lead to its neighbor.  
"Titus! No eating the chair!"  
A loud thump and laughter echoed from behind the wood just as he grazed the glass knob. A deep, raspy bark came in response, leaving Terry wide eyed.  
How the hell has his mom not heard them? How did Matt get a dog inside? Curosity too powerful, Terry opened the door and prepared to yell for Mary when everything froze.  
Matt was standing on a chair that obviously was meant for sitting guests, a ball in hand poised to throw. The chair sitting opposite had large tears in the cushions and indents in the wooden legs. There was nothing else in the room.  
"Aww you scared Titus away, you big bully!"  
Terry could only stare. Did Matt have his 'gift' too? Or was it a fluke? He heard a dog, Terry knows he did. That was real, and so are the bite marks in the chair. Matt couldn't have what he has- he'll get hurt.  
"Matty... who were you playing with?" Terry's voice sounded hoarse and odd in his own ears. It quivered slightly. Matt frowned and got back to ground level before saying, "I was playing with Titus. He's a Big dog and likes ball. And he's my new friend- my first playmate!... why? What's wrong?"  
Terry looked down at his kid brother for a moment, really hard, and stopped himself from saying 'what isn't wrong with that!?'  
He was scared for Matt- the shit Terry's seen was not something he wanted Matt to see aswell. Ever, if he could help it. And the punishment for seeing those things at the hand of their father was even worse-  
"Mommy! Mommy! Terry's- he's freaking out again, Mommy!" Matt began screaming before Terry could even try to catch his breath. He was stuck in the time where yelling was a big no no and he shook at the quick footfalls that came down the hall and into the room.  
"Terry? Baby, look at Mommy, okay? Look at me, that's it." Red hair and soft eyes filled his vision and not dark hair and hard glares. His mom understood, pushing a lock out of his face, "Baby, it's okay- we're safe. He's gone. I promise. It's only us. No punishments for seeing stuff, okay? You're safe, Terry. You're safe." She pulled him close and gently pressed his face into her chest. Terry could finally breathe. 

His panic attack scared everyone and unsettled the rest of the house for the remainder of the day. Mary stuck close and Matt stayed away, always in the corner of his eye, clutching that red ball tightly.  
It was when Matt refused to sit with him on the couch he decided he had enough. Terry pulled the boy into his lap and began tickling mercilessly, making him squeal with laughter until he cried uncle.  
Terry eased up, refusing to let Matt go even as he squirmed.  
"So... about earlier. Don't feel bad, okay? It wasn't your fault. I... I wasn't expecting you to... make an imaginary friend." The term felt heavy and gross. They weren't imaginary. He knew it wasn't but it was what he was taught to say.  
Matt scrunched his nose too, "Titus isn't imaginary. You tell mom imaginary friends don't exist- only ghosts- all the time." Matt eavesdroppingabilities never ceased to amaze him.  
"Look... I know. But..." he sighed, "do you see things , like I do, all the time?"  
Terry hesitated breaching the topic. It felt awkward, like a conversation he had with a social worker a while ago. It was gross, but needed to happen. Just him and Terry before his mom got back to call them for dinner.  
Matt thought for a sec, settling into Terry's chest before anwsering, "No. Only Titus."  
A weight lifted off his shoulders. It was a fluke. Thank God. He tightened his grip on Matt and nuzzled his soft baby hair, making the kid giggle.  
"Good, great. Just, tell me, if you do, okay?"  
"Communication?"  
"How do you even hear all of this? Do you have some kinda super-bat hearing?"  
Matt grinned his toothless smile, "Yup!"

The two passed out on the couch before dinner was done, and Mary didn't have the heart to wake them up or move them- hell, she didn't think Terry has even picked a room yet; all of his belongings still sat in a corner of the living room. They looked peaceful- both in a state of calm, deep, sleep she hasn't seen either of them in since infancy. She pulled the comforter on the floor they used last night over them, and went off to pack dinner away.  
She didn't see the indentation of something curling around them and against Matt's side, her back already turned without a hint of hesitation for their safety.


End file.
